


Preparation is Key

by BtbL



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swordfighting, sorta fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtbL/pseuds/BtbL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the battle coming up, Richard realizes he needs to learn how to fight. Galavant is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write about two men swordfighting without giggling. Just saying.

They're setting up camp the morning before the battle, high up on a hill that overlooks the kingdom of Hortensia. It's lush and green, much like the rest of the land, bathed in bright sun. At the base of the hill to the east the land starts to dry and form into dirt, creating a makeshift border. There's encampments nearby, probably a Valencian one and Gal inwardly bristles.

His army is tired on their feet, having walked the entire way and he can hear their moans of discomfort behind him as they move about the grounds.

"You're undead, for God's sake. How can you even complain?" He mutters to himself, hopping off his horse. The steed snorts at him and he sighs. "And you're probably tired too?"

The horse nips at his beard and Gal jumps in surprise. "Oh all right. You get your rest as well."

It walks off as soon as the words are out of his mouth and he pats the horse on the side as it passes.

Galavant watches as it moves over to a nearby tent and plops down, looking ever so content. The undead barely even notice it's presence, trying to bumble about to finish setting up camp. Galavant isn't sure why they're even bothering, it's not like they needed food or water to survive. In fact, the only people who did need it were him and Richard.

Speaking of...?

Gal glances around the camp, looking for the older male. He turns in a complete circle, contemplatively crossing his arms. Where did the king get off to? Usually he couldn't get the man to leave him alone.

Perhaps he was in a tent, trying to take a midday nap. Galavant snorts to himself. That sounded like something he would do.

The knight gives up looking, shrugging to himself. He spots a river at the base of the hill, right at the edge of the forest, and realizes how parched he is. His armor is quite heavy and while it leaves him fatigued it is a welcomed weight he hasn't felt in ages. It also makes him sweat. Uncomfortably so.

He reaches for the waterskin attached to his belt and makes his way down the hill, enjoying the shade against his back. It feels cooler closer to the river and his armor doesn't seem so sweltering anymore.

Galavant kneels at the edge of the river and fills the skin up, immediately drinking the cool, refreshing water. He sighs contentedly and leans in to splash his face.

His vision is momentarily distracted by water droplets but he hears a faint noise of metal hitting something and is immediately on alert. He glances around wildly, looking for an enemy and his hand slides to his sword.

The noise happens again, from behind some trees, and Galavant stands up, inching his way closer. He draws his sword as quietly as he can, avoiding stepping on twigs and leaves as he gets nearer.

There's a grunt of frustration, followed by a scoffing noise and he sees the glint of armor thanks to the little patch of sun shining in.

Galavant waits another second before he leaps, sailing out from behind the tree and directly toward the mysterious enemy. There's a girlish scream and his mind pauses in confusion. Then it registers.

"Richard?" He asks, taking in the shocked face of the king. The man was scrunched inward on himself in fright, having dropped his weapon on the ground. Galavant realizes his own sword is pointed right at him and lowers his hand. "What are you doing out here?"

Richard blinks and casually kicks the sword away. "Nothing." He says innocently.

Galavant raises an eyebrow. "Right." He slips his sword back into the holster. "Were you practicing swordfighting?" He'd always wondered if Richard even knew how to use that sword he'd found in that village or if it was simply a memento.

"Well, you know. A king has to know how to use a weapon." Richard sniffs.

Galavant grins. "And do you?"

The king's eyes widen. He looks around and points to himself. "Do I know how to use a weapon? Hah!" He laughs. "Of course, I mean, don't all kings? Oh yes, I've wielded many a variety of ...weaponry." He finishes lamely.

"You've never fought a thing in your life, have you?"

Richard deflates, shoulders hunching. "No." He mumbles angrily. "But I'm trying to learn now! I don't want to be a big waste of space out there or die in a vicious and quite likely embarrassing manner."

Galavant nods. He examines the area and spots a clearing a little further up. It offers them wiggle room for his next idea. "Would you like to learn? I think I might know a thing or two as a knight and famous hero."

"You want to teach me?" Richard replies excitedly, smiling behind his wild beard. "Thank you, buddy!" He says, attempting to capture Galavant in a hug.

"You're welcome, just relax with the...hugging." Gal comments, allowing himself to be embraced.

Richard clears his throat. "Right. I'll just-"  
He pats Galavant's shoulders awkwardly. "So what do we do?"

"Grab the sword and follow me."

Galavant leads them to the clearing, taking care to remember the way back to camp. He hadn't taught someone how to swordfight in a while and he almost missed it, the practice. All this time in this strange adventure and he can't remember the last time he's had a genuine down and dirty fight.

"All right, watch me first and then you try. I'm going to show you how to block. The most important part of a fight is keeping your organs internal." Galavant draws his sword. He angles his weapon. "This is to avoid a downward swing from above, a chop in the shoulder is quite painful." He moves the blade again, to a downward defensive position. "This is different, you'll be able to avoid a side swipe and be able to counterattack more effectively." He runs through several more blocking positions, demonstrating and explaining them as well as he can.

Richard watches him intensely, muttering to himself. Then he speaks up. "Yes, but how do I attack? Isn't that normally how it's done?"

Galavant laughs. "Yes, Richard. We're getting to that. Draw your sword."

The goldish metal shines quite beautifully in the light and Galavant wonders if there's something special about that blade. "Okay. Now, I want you to show me a blocking position." Richard awkwardly moves to one and Galavant raises his blade to offense, lightly tapping against the other male's blade. "Different one now." Another offensive tap. "And again." A soft clink. "Good. Now we'll move to attacking. It's important to really think about each strike and get a feel for your opponent. Some are aggressive and others will wait for you to attack first." At Richard's nod he continues. "When you strike you should always put your weight behind it so that it's more powerful. Go ahead and try it."

Richard raises his sword then, almost hesitant as he thinks of Sid and 'the incident.'

"Don't worry about hurting me. I'll be just fine." Galavant pipes up, sword at the ready.

Richard strikes then, practically throwing his blade at Galavant, and his hands shake as metal meets metal with a loud clink.

"Good." Galavant says, parrying the blow. Then he moves swiftly, slashing at Richard, and the king moves to defend himself, barely shaking off the hits as they came.

Galavant puts no power behind them, simply moving quickly and forcing the king to react. Richard seems to have enough natural instinct to not get chopped and Galavant feels less concerned than before about him going into battle.

They both stop moments later, panting slightly.

"You're not terrible." Gal starts. "You just need to work on being more..."

"Strong?"

"More like unafraid. Get angry! Fight like you mean it." Galavant says, reaching forward to grasp at Richard's shoulder. "You have to learn to be more aggressive and less passive, though I'm not sure swordfighting is the way to go for that."

"What do you recommend then?"

Galavant thinks about it, noticing how Richard's blue eyes seem to bore right into him. The man is hanging on his every word. Perhaps he could show him.

"How about fighting with our bare hands? No swords, no rules, anything goes. It'll teach you how to really get into it and focus."

"And you think that'll help?"

"Considering you've probably never fought another man in your life, I'd say it would." Galavant replies with a smirk. "Might as well make it interesting while we're at it. If you manage to take me down I'll give you my pillow."

Richard gasps in surprise. "Really?! You have a deal!"

Then the fight is on, both men tossing their swords off to the side. Galavant is first to rush in, fists flying at Richard and the king quickly moves, dodging as Gal tries several times to land a hit. He practically dances around the clearing avoiding the other man and Gal growls. "Try and hit me!" He yells.

Richard steels his resolve and turns around suddenly, throwing a fist out and it catches Galavant in the shoulder, not much of a hit but it's something. Galavant responds by grabbing his armor and attempting to throw the other man to the ground.

Richard grabs on to Gal and plants his feet in the dirt, shoving at the knight's hands to release him. He knocks a hand off of him harshly, shoving at Galavant's chest. His knee slides up to whack at Galavant and the other man twists around, avoiding the hit to the groin. It makes him release Richard's armor in a slippery slide and then Richard is on him, punching him in the stomach (though rather weakly) and Gal retaliates by grabbing the king's long hair, holding him in place while he hits the man's side.

Richard gasps out and grunts, using leverage to shove Gal backwards. He feels energy running up and down his spine as his heart races and he feels more determined than ever to win. Galavant stumbles and Richard practically jumps at him, not prepared for the knight to suddenly twist to the side. He hits his knees on the ground but is quick to stand and turn around, glaring at the hero. They eye each other seriously for a moment before they're circling each other, looking for an opening.

Richard yells and goes in to attack again, stumbling when Gal moves out of the way. Hands yank him from behind and he finds himself nearly thrown to the ground. He grabs awkwardly onto Galavant's shoulder from behind and their legs tangle together as the both fight to stay upright. Galavant fails to notice the branch sticking out of the ground and trips, sending himself sprawling on his back and Richard landing on top of him with a loud thump.

Galavant reels as the breath is forced out of his lungs and then he's snarling and grabbing Richard's wild fists, rolling them over so he's on top. Richard struggles against him and Galavant grunts, holding the other man's wrists above his head. Their eyes lock and he pauses, thinking he's won.

He isn't prepared for when Richard finally knees him in the crotch and he goes down, crying out in pain as Richard manages to slip out from under him and shove Galavant onto his back. He straddles the knight and shoves Gal's shoulders into the ground while the knight clutches at his jewels in obvious pain.

"Do I win?" Richard asks, smiling. He seems pleased with himself and Gal laughs through the pain, a small huff of amusement.

"I suppose so." Gal relents, allowing himself to sink into the dirt. Maybe Richard wasn't that bad at fighting. Sure, he hit Gal in the balls but playing dirty was never a bad thing when it came to fighting.

"So..." Richard trails off, realizing their position. He watches Galavant's chest rise and fall with each breath. "You know how my reward is your pillow?" Galavant nods. "I was wondering if I could have something else instead."

"What?"

Except Richard doesn't say anything, just looks at him with those damned blue eyes and Gal feels like he already knows what he wants. He lets the man lean in and Richard slowly touches their lips together in a shy kiss.

Galavant's heart races for a reason different from exertion and he reaches a hand up to rest against the back of Richard's neck, deepening the kiss.

Richard makes a soft noise at that, eyes slipping shut as he presses himself closer, slumping his weight against the knight.

They stay like that for several more moments before parting and then they're laying there in the dirt, on one another, panting.

"So, do you think I'll be ready for tomorrow?" Richard asks.

Galavant hums and glances back down at Richard's lips. They're a little flushed and he wants to see what else he can make them do.

"I don't know. I think we'd better practice some more."

Richard looks confused for a moment before a look of realization dawns. "Oh!"

And then he's leaning in and they're kissing again and it's almost enough to make Gal forget that they're going to battle tomorrow.

Almost.


End file.
